The beginning
by Gustenave
Summary: This story will be about when Jesus and Mariana first came to live withe the fosters. It will be about when Stef and Lena find out that Jesus has ADHD and other problems they have to face with two new seven year olds in their house. Hop you like it! This is my second fanfic. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my second fanfic. Hope you like it, please tell me what you think. Enjoy! :)**

It was an early monday morning in Steptember. Stef was already up with her uniform on, she was in the kitchen making pancakes for her eight year old son Brandon. She flipped the last pancake and put the plate on the table.

"Brandon, breakfast!" she shouted walking over to the stairs seeing her son running towards her. He crashed in to his mothers' arms embracing her hug, she kissed the top of his head and helped him up on one of the kitchen stools.

"Mmm, pancakes!" Brandon had a big smile on his face as he filled his plate with pancakes, when he was up to five, Stef decided to stop him. " Hey, buddy , five is enough" she looked at her son with a smile . Brandon looked back at his mother and stuck his tongue out.

"Hey watch it young man" Stef warned as she put a warning finger out and tickled him in the side. Brandon chuckled and started eating his pancakes.

"Where's Mama?" Stef asked noticing Lena hadn't come down yet. Brandon looked up at her " I think she's showering" he answered with his mouth full.

"Okay, sweets" Stef said pouring herself a cup of coffie " And don't talk with your mouth full, B" she took a seat beside her son and watched him enjoy his pancakes. She was just about to take her own plate when she heard Lena coming down the stairs.

"Good morning love" Stef greeted as she put her hands' around her girlfriends' waist, Lena pulled her in to a hug " Hi babe" Lena answered kissing Stefs' lips. She walked over to her son and placed a kiss on his head " How are you today, sweetie?" Lena asked sitting down on one the stools next to him " I'm a lot better" he answered with a big smile. Lena put her hand on his forhead " You're not warm today either" she smiled at her son, he had been sick for a few days but they decided that he would go to school today and see how it goes.

"Want some pancakes?" Stef offered putting a plate out for Lena. "Sure" Lena said already starting to put pancakes on her plate. They ate and made small talk until the clock was half past seven. They told Brandon to go brush his teeth, so the two women could have a moment for themselves. When Brandon had disappeared into the upstairs bathroom Stef sat down next to Lena.

"You have to call me if he starts to feel sick today, promise?" Stef looked at her girlfriend "Yes, honey I promise" Lena smiled kissing Stef on the lips.

"I have to get going" Stef said looking at the watch on her arm, she gave her girlfriend a kiss good bye, and hugged her son.

She pulled up to the police station about 15 minutes later. When she walked in she noticed two children about Brandons' age sitting on a bench in the corridor. It was a girl and a boy both with black hair and light brown skin. Stef walked passed them and into the office.

"What are they in for?" Stef asked one of her colleagues gesticulating towards the kids "Armed robbery" he answered making her laugh slightly. She picked up one of the files and started flipping through it "No, seriously" she looked up at the officer. He sighed " Their foster parents dropped them of. They said they couldn't take care of them anymore"

Stef felt her heart ached, those poor kids. She looked over at the children "We're waiting for CPS to come get them" the officer continued. Stef sighed, she felt so bad for these kids. She wanted to do something to cheer them up. She stood there for a little while thinking about what she could do when she remembered the lollipops laying in her desk drawer. They where from Brandons birthday and she couldn't remember what they where doing at her office, but she didn't have time to think about that now. She bent down and pulled out the drawer, and as she thought the lollipops where there. She took the red and yellow lollipops and made her way over to the kids.

When she was in front of the bench she crouched down in front of the children.

"Hey guys" she greeted giving them a warm smile "My name is Stef. What's yours?" she asked looking at the boy. He hesitated but answered "I'm Jesus and this is Mariana" gesturing towards the girl.

Stef smiled at Jesus "Jesus and Mariana" she repeated "Are you brother and sister?" she asked

"Or is this your wife?" she added making the boy laugh. Stef scanned the little girl, she seemed so scared and lost, Stef felt the urge to hug her but she resisted. She looked at the children for a while before she remembered the candy.

"Well, I'm sure you guys probably don't like candy, but just in case" she held up the lollipops to the siblings giving them a cheeky smile. Jesus smiled back at her and took the candy he was offered, but Mariana just looked down at the floor. Stef smiled at the girl trying to show her that she wasn't dangerous but Mariana didn't t budge. Jesus saw it and took the lollipop from Stef and handed it to his sister who didn't hesitate to take it. This broke Stefs' heart more than anything, seeing how this girl didn't trust anyone else but her brother. Stef smiled sadly at the girl feeling tears burning behind her eyes. She held them back as she stood back up giving the children one last smile before walking back into the office.

Stef couldn't think about anything else than Marianas' scared face and her brother trying so hard to take care of her. That was why Stef didn't get much done at work that day. Around lunch she called Lena to check in on Brandon. Lena picked up on the second ring

"Hi Stef" Lena answered chewing her food

"Hello love" Stef chuckled when she heard that Lena was eating

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing much, I was just checking in. Is Brandon ok?" Stef asked taking a bite of her sandwich .

"Yhea" Lena took a sip of water "He is fine Stef. Don't worry"

"That's great" Stef let out a sigh of relief

"And you know you're asking me to do something impossible right? I allways worry about the people I love, Lena" Stef said smiling, wishing Lena was with her right now

"Yes, I know, honey" Lena laughed "That's one of the reasons I love you so much"

"I love you too babe" Stef answered

"I have to finish my lunch " Lena said

"Yes, of course" Just as Lena was about to hang up Stef stopped her

"Wait, Lena" she said "I need to talk with you about something when we get home ok?"

"Do I need to be worried?" Lena asked started to sound a little worried

Stef smiled "No. Not at all" she reassured her girlfriend. They said good bye and hung up.

Stef knew she could be impulsive but this was something she felt very strongly about, she wanted to provide a safe home for Mariana and Jesus. She wanted to be their mother, well foster mother. She was pretty sure Lena would agree to it if she could just meet the siblings. Nothing exciting happend at work, so Stef spent the rest of the day googling "How to become a foster parent" and other stuff like that.

When she got home that night both Lena and Brandon where home.

"Mom!" Brandon shouted as Stef came through the door. She crouched down as he put his tiny arms around her. Stef lifted her son up and spun him around in the air. He was starting to get to big for that but Stef didn't care.

"Hi baby" Stef put Brandon down and kissed the top of his head. He took his mothers hand and they walked in to the kitchen together. Lena was standing at the sink washing the lettuce . She smiled when she saw Stef and went over to her and pecked her on the lips.

"Hi honey" Lena said putting her arm around her girlfriends' waist.

"Hello gorgeous" Stef greeted her kissing Lenas' cheek, feeling her body tingle, she loved this woman so much.

"Mama's making chicken" Brandon said climbing up on one of the high kitchen stools. Stef smiled at her son, she felt her heart warm. Stef wanted more kids, she had so much love and Mariana and Jesus really needed it. When the chicken was done they sat down and started eating.

"How was school?" Stef asked swallowing a pice of chicken.

"It was good" he said looking up at his mom "We are learning about space.." Brandon started to tell them and he didn't stop talking until dinner was over. Stef and Lena cleaned up the kitchen and Brandon went in the living room.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Lena asked putting a plate in the dishwasher

"Um, so today down at the station I met two kids. Mariana and Jesus. They are in the foster system and they don't have a foster home" Stef paused waiting for Lenas' reaction but she just nodded pushing Stef to continue. "So I was thinking.. Brandon have been wanting a sibling for a long time. And we have always wanted a big family.." Lena smiled at her wife knowing where this was heading. " Maybe we could try to be foster parents for a while" Stef said a little hasitant. Lena nodded hugging her wife

"Yes, Stef, absolutely , yes" she felt a tear fall down her cheek, she was just so happy that Stef wanted more kids. She really wanted a "kid of her own", sure Brandon was her son, but he had a father too. And those foster children didn't have anyone else so she could really be their mother.

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here is the second chapter of my new fanfic! I really hope you like it and thank you for all your kind words. Enjoy :)**

It's been about two weeks since Lena and Stef decided they would become foster parents. They have had home visits from social workers and the process has been very long.  
Stef and Lena had gotten in contact with Bill, Marianas' and Jesus' social worker.

_

Stef was nervously pacing around in the kitchen waiting for Lena, today was the day they had to tell Brandon about Jesus and Mariana, because they were coming tomorrow morning. Both Stef and Lena had thought that they had more time to tell Brandon but Bill said that if they didn't take the twins in tomorrow he would have to place them somewhere else. So they had no choise, they had to tell him today.

Brandon was up in his bedroom practicing his piano playing, when he heard a soft knock on his door. He looked up from his keyboard " Come in" he said as he turned the keyboard of and turned towards the door. Stef and Lena where standing in the doorway smiling at him.

"That sounded great, honey" Stef said making her way in the room "You're really getting better" Brandon had only played piano for a few months and he was already quite good. Stef sat down on her sons bed "Come sit down sweets" Stef patted on the spot beside her, Brandon went over to his mother and sat down beside her. Lena entered the room sitting down beside Brandon on the bed.

Brandon looked up at his moms, a little worried. They never came in to his room like this unless it was something serious. "Am I in trouble?" he asked looking down at his hands. Stef chuckled

"No,B. Not at all" she put her arm around him pulling him to her side kissing the top of his head. Brandon relaxed a little hearing that he wasn't in trouble, but he still didn't understand why his mothers where sitting with him like this.

"We have something to tell you, honey" Lena smiled at her son. "Okay" Brandon nodded looking between his mom and Lena waiting for one of them to continue.

"Well, B, you know how you've been asking for a sibling" Stef begun "Tomorrow there is two children coming here a boy and a girl" she looked at her son waiting for a response, but he just nodded

"They are twins and they're gonna live here for a while" Lena said smiling when she saw Brandons' face light up

"And we just wanted to tell you and hear if it's ok that they come" Stef said even though Brandon didn't really have a say in this. Bradon nodded and smiled "Yes! It will be fun" he looked at his mothers with excitement in his eyes. Stef smiled warmly at her son, he had such a big heart.

"What are their names?" Brandon asked

"Jesus and Mariana"

"Okay, cool" Brandon smiled, he was so happy he was going to have siblings, and not only one but two at once! He really hoped that they were nice and liked him.

"Can I get back to my piano now?" he asked gesticulating towards his keyboard.

"Yes, of course love" Stef kissed her sons' head and watched him get up, he sat down on the chair and put on his keyboard. Lena smiled as Brandon started playing she listened to the beautiful music. She was so happy that Brandon took the news so well and that he was genuinely happy that Jesus and Mariana where coming.

The women told Brandon to go and get ready for bed, he did as he was told and walked towards the upstairs bathroom, leaving Stef and Lena alone. Stef smiled at her girlfriend as she kissed her lips.

"That couldn't have gone better" Stef let out a sigh of relief

"No it couldn't, his a great boy, our great boy" Lena smiled "And he's getting really good at the piano"

"Yeah, he has some kind of talant"

Lena pulled her girlfriend close hugging her tight "We're gonna have two new kids tomorrow" she whispered in to Stefs' ear. "Yes, love I know" Stef whispered back kissing Lenas' cheek.

The woman hugged each other tight until Lena pulled away " We should probably go check on Brandon" Stef stood up taking her girlfriends' hand helping her up

"You must be getting old, Lena, you can't even stand up by your self!" she said teasing her girlfriend.

"Oh, you need to watch it!" Lena playfully patted Stefs' behind and chuckled. Stef just smiled kissing Lena one last time before making their way over to Brandon.

Once Brandon finally was asleep after about five stories and a hundred good night kisses, Stef carefully crawled out of his bed and closed his door. She went into her and Lenas' room and layed down on the bed, yawning.

"Why are you so tired?" Lean asked coming out of their bathroom pulling her robe around her "The clock in only half past eight" she chuckled taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

"It was just a yawn, I'm not that tired" Stef answered crawling up in her bed pulling Lena to her side.

"Yeah, sure" Lena smiled embracing Stefs' side hug " Maybe you're the one getting old" she chuckled

"Oh, shut up" Stef said playfully kissing her girlfriend.

"Are you nervous?" Lena looked at Stef

"About tomorrow? Yeah a little, are you?"

"Yes, very" Lena answered sincerely. Stef looked at Lena a little confused, Lena was not one to admit when she was nervous.

"They're gonna love you honey" Stef reassured "All kids do" she squeezed her partners hand.

"I really hope you're right"

"Of course I'm right" Stef answered "I'm allways right" she added playfully. Lena smiled Stef was her rock, she was allways there to hold her hand and let her cry when she needed to.

Lena woke up to the beeping sound of her alarm, she rubbed her eyes and reached out to turn the alarm off.

"Thanks for turning that off" Stef groaned half asleep

Lena smiled at her girlfriend lying there not having the energy to open her eyes "Stef we have to get up" she kissed her. Stef turned around " But it so cozy here" she said and pulling Lena closer.

Lena laughed slightly "I know babe but I want to prepare before the twins arrive"

"Yes, of course love" Stef smiled "We'll get up now" she kissed her girlfriend and started to get up.

They went downstairs and started breakfast, it was Saturday and the children was going to arrive at 9.

Stef glanced down at her watch it was eight, an hour left. Then the kids is going to be here in an hour. Lena put the stove on, they where going to make a big breakfast. She had just put the bacon in the pan when Brandon came down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepy head" Stef greeted him setting the table, he walked over and climbed up on one of the kitchen stools

"Good morning moms" he smiled at them "What's for breakfast?" he asked looking over at Lena trying to see what she was cooking

"It's a surprise" Lena told him stepping in front of the fryingpan so he couldn't peek.

"When are Jesus and Mariana coming?" he asked in an excited tone "In about an hour" Stef answered sitting down beside him

"Did you sleep well sweetie?" she smiled at her son

"Yeah, kinda" he said "I was a little to excited for today" he admitted smiling at his mother

"Yeah, I was also a little to excited " Stef chuckled kissing her son on the cheek.

**That's that. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Reveiw and follow, I rellay appriciate it **


	3. Chapter 3

**I konw I suck at updating but here's the next chapter. I'm sorry if I spelled stuff wrong.. Hope you enjoy!**

The door bell rang, Stef and Lena got up quickly and walked over to the door. Lena looked at her girlfriend, who smiled. Stef took Lenas' hand and they opened the door. Bill, Jesus and Mariana was standing on the doorstep.

"Good morning" Bill greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Bill" Lena shook Bills' hand and told him and the kids to come in.

This was the first time Lena saw the twins in person, it chocked her how tiny the where, especially Jesus. He was very thin and you could see his shoulder bones. His sister wasn't as skinny, she wasn't well fed but you didn't see her bones as much. Bill only five minutes, he had other cases to work on.

Jesus and Mariana where standing in the hallway, Mariana was desperately clinging onto her brother. Stef and Lena kenneled down infront of the kids.

"Hi, my name is Lena"

Jesus smiled at Lena " Hi"

"And as you already know, I'm Stef" Stef said winking at the kids.

Lena looked around to see if the kids had more bagade then the small backpacks in their hands, but she didn't find anything more. This broke Lenas' heart.

"We will help you with your bags and show you to your rooms" Lena said as she stood up and offerd a hand to take the twins bags. Jesus gave her his backpack, but Mariana didn't move she didn't even look up at the woman.

"Sweetie it's ok" Lena said " I'm just gonna take the bags upstairs"

Jesus looked at Lena and then at his sister "Mari, it's ok. Let her take it" he wispered in to her ear barely loud enough that Stef and Lena could hear it. The women exchanged worried looks. When Mariana herd what her brother said she looked up and handed Lena her backpack.

"Thank you" Lena smiled.

Slef showed the twins to the stairs, Jesus started walking up the stairs with Mariana like a tale after him.

"This way, sweets" Stef said and directed the twins to the first room. It was a room with blue-gray walls,a desk, a closet and a bed. The sheets on the bed where green with black dots. There was a carpet shaped like circle and a box with toys in the corner of the room.

"This is going to be your room young man" Stef smiled and patted Jesus on the shoulder.

Jesus walked into the room, it was so big. He had never had a room this nice before, with a real bed and toys. He turned and smiled wildly at the women.

"This is all mine?"

"Yeah all yours' bud" Lena said returning his smile.

"Wow! Thank you" Jesus said running over to the toys with his sister close behind.

"This is great" Mariana whispered to Jesus "It's so big"

Stef and Lena watched the kids when they herd steps behind them, it was Brandon. He was smiling and looked so exited

"Can I see them now?"

"Hey B" Stef greeted him kissing him on his cheek "We just want to get them settled in first, then you can see them as much as you want."

"But I want to meet them now.." Brandon grunted

"Why don't you go brush tour teeth and get out of your PJ's? And go see them afterwords, sonds like a plan?" Lena suggested

"Okay" Brandon nodded and took of towards his room.

"Hey, Mariana. Do you want to see your room?" Stef asked

Mariana froze and looked at her brother, she didn't want her own room she wanted to be here with her brother. She looked over at the women and shook her head no.

Stef looked at her girlfriend, confused "You don't want to see your room?" she asked the girl.

"No" Mariana answered very quietly

Stef and Lena walked further into the room and sat down on the carpet next to the children.

"Why is that sweetheart?" Lena looked at Mariana, who grabbed her brothers arm and looked down at the floor.

"Don't make me leave my brother" she said with barely a whisper

Stef and Lenas' heats broke for the girl, they just wanted to pick her up and hold her in their arms, and it hurt to know that they couldn't

"Hey, sweetie" Stef said "We would never separate you two"

"We just wanted to show you your room" Lena explained

Jesus looked at the women, they seemed very nice, he felt like he could trust them.

"I'll go with you" he said to his sister meeting her gaze "They can't hurt you if I'm there" he added quietly "You know I'll always protect you" he whispered not wanting Stef or Lena to hear him.

Mariana nodded "Ok, if you'll go with me" she gave her brother a weak smile as he stood up and took her hand.

"You can show us the room now"

"Ok, perfect" Stef smiled.

They walked across the hall into an equally big room with light green walls, a desk, a closet and a similar bed. The bed had the same covers but in a different color it was pink with yellow dots. The carpet on the floor was shaped like a square and a box of toys was located in the corner of the room. Mariana looked in the room, she loved the colors, pink and yellow fit so well together she thought.

"We just got the basic stuff for your rooms" Lena said "You can decorate them how ever you want"

"Decorate?" Mariana asked

Both Stef and Lena where surprised to hear her talk directly to them, but it was a good kind of surprise.

"Yes, however you want" Lena smiled

"With in reason" Stef added with a cheeky smile.

Mariana smiled the first genuine in a long time, the thought of decorating her own room made her really happy, she loved design, even tho she'd never really had a change to decorate och design anything before. The smile that spread across the girls' face made Stef and Lena warm inside, to see the girl happy was amazing.

But the smile quickly disappeared when Maraiana realized that she would have to sleep alone in the room at night, without her bother.

"I can't sleep here" she whispered

"What did you say honey?" Lena asked trying her hardest to hear the girl.

"I can't sleep in here" Mariana said again a little louder "Not without my brother"

"Oh, Mariana" Stef looked at the girl "You're safe her sweetie. You don't need to be afraid, no ones gonna hurt you"

"I want to be with my brother"

"It's ok, we'll put a bed in Jesus room until you get settled in and than you can sleep in here. Does thet sound good?" Lena asked

"Yeah" Mariana smiled

"That sound awsome" Jesus added and pulled his sister into a hug.

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the 4th chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it. Feel free to leave a Review. Sorry for any misspelling. **

Mariana was sitting next to her brother on the floor in his room, he was playing with Lego. But Mariana just sat there not feeling comfortable, because Stef and Lena had told them that Brandon their foster brother was gonna meet them now. And that was never good, foster siblings weren't usually nice. Especially when they where the biological kids of their foster parents. Maracas sucked in a sharp breath thinking about her previous foster siblings, they'd all been mean. Well except one. Emma . A girl that Jesus and Mariana lived with for a month. She was a year older than them and she would always take the beatings to protect them. She had a little sister named Sarah they had been separated. Put in different homes and Emma would do anything to try to find her. One day when Jesus and Mariana came home from school they found Emma lying on the floor, bloody. She had a cut on her upper arm, her head was bleeding, she had bruises all over her body and she was un conches They helped her to the hospital. After that Bill came and picked them up and moved them to a different foster home. They never saw Emma again. They didn't even know if she survived. After that Jesus had been the one taking all the beatings and he was trying to protect Mariana just like Emma did.

Mariana sniffed a tear away at the thought of Emma and that foster home.

Jesus looked over at his sister, was she crying?

"Are you crying?" He looked at her with concerned eyes

"No" she answered looking down

"Are you nervous to meet our foster brother? "

"Yeah, a little. Are you?"

"No.." Jesus answered trying to sound brave. The truth was that he was terrified that this Brandon guy was gonna try to hurt Mariana. Because if he did, that just meant another beating for Jesus. And he was so tired of being a punishing bag. But that was never something he was gonna tell his sister, she could never know that he was tired of protecting. He had to be strong for her and suffer through every beating and every verbally abuse, so that she didn't have to. He smiled at his sister trying to reinsure her that he wasn't scared.

Stef and Lena walked in to Brandon's room where he was standing fully dressed with a big smiled on his face.

"Can I meet them now?" He asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah, in a minute B" Stef chuckled

"We just need to tell you a few things before you go, ok?" Lena smiled any her son

"Okay.." Brandon said "What?"

"So B, Mariana and Jesus might be a little shy" Stef begun " So you might need to take it easy with them at first" she looked at her son

Mhm, okay" Brandon said nodding his head.

"Just be yourself and I'm know they'll love you sweets" Stef smiled taking her sons hand.

The three if them went back I Jesus room. Stef knocked on the door frame

"Hi guys, can we come in?" she smiled

Jesus nodded and smiled

Stef,Lena bad Brandon made their way over to the twins

"This is Brandon" Lena gesticulated towards her son.

"Hi" Brandon said stepping forward

Jesus looked at the boy, he looked nice. He was kinda small, Jesus could probably win if a fight against him.

"Hi I'm Jesus " Jesus nodded at Brandon's way

"And this is Mariana" he said as he always did, she never presented herself.

"Can I play?" Brandon asked trying to be as friendly as possible.

Jesus nodded, it wasn't like foster siblings to wanna play with them. They usually just ignored them or was really mean. But Brandon seemd different.

Brandon sat down next to Jesus and started building a Lego house.

Stef and Lena smiled at the sight of Brandon playing with Jesus.

The women decided to go down to the kitchen to make some food for the kids.

"This is going well love" Stef smiled walking down the stairs.

"Yes it is" Lena smiled back at her girlfriend as they entered the kitchen.

"What do you think they'll like?" Lena opened the fridge.

"I don't know" Stef answered "Well they are kids so they should like pancakes" she said with a cheeky smile.

"That's a safe card" Lena smiled and took out the frying pan.

Stef and Lena made the pancakes and called the kids down when the it was ready. Brandon where the first one to be down followed by Jesus. Stef looked around confused, when she didn't see Mariana.

"Hey where's your sister?" She looked at Jesus. He gave her a confused look. What did she mean? Jesus looked around the room for his sister. She wasn't there. Why hadn't he noticed that she didn't come down with him and Brandon?

Jesus sucked in a breath "I.. I.. I don't know" he turned around running up the stairs desperate to find his sister. Stef jumped up and followed Jesus up the stairs. He ran into his room where he found Mariana sitting in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. She stared in mid air.

"Mari?" Jesus said siting down next to her. Mariana didn't answer.

"Mariana?" He tried again as he gently shook her shoulder. But Mariana stayed quite.

Stef approached the kids carefully. Taking the sight in as she sat down next to the girl.

"Mariana sweets, what's wrong?" Stef asked as she gently put her hand on the girls back. That made Mariana pull away and look over at Stef with panic in her eyes. Jesus saw her sisters reaction and quickly said "Mariana it's just Stef and me"

Mariana looked over at her brother "Jesus?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah it's me" he took her hand trying his best to comfort her.

She gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong honey?" Stef tried again seeing that Mariana had snapped out of her trans.

"Nothing" Mariana answered glancing over at Stef.

Stef bit her lip and let out a sigh, clearly something was wrong but Mariana didn't trust Stef well enough to tell her.

"Are you sure?" Jesus asked not believing that she was ok.

"Mhm" Mariana nodded

"Do you like pancakes?" Stef asked not wanting to push Mariana to talk. Stef figured she just needed some time to get settled in and than she would come around, hopefully.

Mariana looked up at Stef, nodding and smiling.

"Well lets go down than" Stef grinned standing up. She put her hands out for the twins to take, Jesus grabbed Stefs hand. Mariana hesitated, but took Stefs' other hand and the three of them went down together.

**Thank you for Reading! :)**


End file.
